Under the same sky
by Divinity-fan
Summary: They tried their best to ignore that burning pleasure in their bodies or the ache in their chest they got at the mere sight of each other. Eventually the situation got out of hand and now they were trying their best to deal with those undeniable feelings and longing… their future felt so blurry
1. forbidden fruit (part I)

I

Part I

(From another world)

In the land of fire, a small town named Konoha existed under a near-constant cloudless perfect blue sky. With its temperature always around seventy-five degree, its luxuriant scenery showing off a wise mixture of the noticeable advancement of Japan's modernity and its wonderful parks with amazing greenery and sakuras, Konoha never stopped to amaze strangers as much as natives. Oh joy, it was summer.

It was the beginning of summer as the suffocating warm and occasionally wind testified - many a man knew to waste that away. That's how and why so many parties were organized, especially by students for who the school's year was over, semesters of torture and waking up too earlier. The last years of Konoha High were no exception.

Hiruto was pretty popular not only in the local public high school but in the town for his family health and crazy parties complimenting his personality. It was in the big modern designed house of his parents who were abroad that everything was having place. The design was made of a great giant snow-white rectangle made of glass, technologies, incorporated lamps and a wide pool circled with palm trees. At the basement there were all sorts of entertainments as wide theater, big games' room and so on. In one word: astonishing.

At the moment his home was not only astonishing by full to where it would be no wonder strangers sneaked in. The party had started two hours ago; the loud music and the alcohol moving about were making happy ones. Laughs and screams echoed in the room as bodies moved to the excellent mixt of the DJ and the flickering blue light spreading a sense of craziness and intimacy. Fluorescent (more daring wore it on their skin) ribbons and banners indicating to which party they were covered the handrails and upper wall and fell mid-way, and soap bubbles flew everywhere reflecting sometimes the light. There were strings of lights everywhere and head of spot lights along the frame of a door under the stairs.

Everything was going downhill with crazy guys falling from the stairs on purpose, some were sniffing weed, couples (or not) were making obscene dance, others were shooting with plastic guns alcohol and laughing crowd… it was some mini Sodom and Gomorra from modern times, thus a close world for prude peoples but there were exceptions in the world and Hinata was one of them.

Hinata was at the periphery of the crazy crowd, dancing on her own.

Hinata always had been a good girl trying her best to be the girlfriend, the friend, the student, the daughter, the sister and lost herself on the way even though she always flew from that self. Didn't they say good people would have good karma? Well, now she could say otherwise and life plain sucked. She was always miserable and suffered while the ones who lived the condemned life were always happy -that made her think. All her friends were having fun was always having fun but were still better than he. At least she could and should have fun. Seeing the time passing by with her friends all having projects and a future and her cousin going to college she felt left aside and bad… she needed release and was doing anything she could.

"Wow girls ARE frightening. You are already thinking about wedding while I don't know what I'm gonna do tomorrow" Kiba laughed "In fact no real guy think about such stuff"

"Ah, no one talked about getting married and we still have one year to go dumbass. Besides forehead didn't get his consent" Ino moaned grumpily

"Who is talking? Thanks heavens Sakura had the last words in your lifetime rivalry" Kiba bitted back

"P-please calm-"

"Really guys? We are supposed to have fun and not bickering" Tenten said harshly and so out of her usual joyous character

"I'm not bickering. It's the truth. I mean they made their rivalry about boys public so it's only normal to know the final score. Ino, zero; Sakura, one"

"Well said Kiba" Sakura exclaimed

"Lately I saw them fight over Sasuke and-"

"You are just like that because I refused your sorry ass?" Ino mocked

"We did go out together but when we broke up I didn't complained"

"I'm not having fun here so I'll seek for a better place"

In no time Tenten was on her road for another corner of the big place followed closely by Ino. It was strange because they weren't that close but Sakura used that to mock her friend.

Ino and Tenten disappeared in the sea of people. In their group, Ino and Sakura had always been like twins until they started fighting over a guy. Just like that, each other took their road, Ino being popular for her looks and Sakura for that and her wits. Lately they integrated the same group of friends but tensions were subtly visible despite them being friends.

At that time Hinata who was barely able to have her presence acknowledged had Tenten as a friend and girlfriend of her cousin. But recently after their break-up, they were still close but she just started isolating Hinata in favor of Ino with whom she seemed to share a secret.

"Ino had been strange lately. She can't even take proper joke."

"And she is always behind a stranger Tenten"

"And I suppose you will seek for that secret?"

"Don't care much"

"It's like girls to grow more and more apart for boys and stupidity"

"Because you are better?! You are the last to be judgmental about it. Anyway, Hinata did you see Naruto around?"

"N-no"

"Oh well I will seek for him myself"

Just like that she found herself alone. Kiba was there but he would join his friends. It was okay though. Tonight it didn't matter, anything did. She decided to have fun like her other friends did and like movies suggest or else she might do something else more stupid. It was true in normal times she would be sulking in a dark corner of her room but using the opportunity her cousin graduation brought was not that bad. For once she will try what others suggested her because she was suffocating.

"Like really? Sakura the only one who inquired about you only asked for a guy?"

"U-um…"

"Now you get why I changed my social circle. What they called 'rookie nine' is rotten. They all talk and appearance stuck up fuck who only think about their fringe… you still didn't even fit in despite year"

"Maybe I'm the problem…"

"Or maybe you just need to dump that sorry asses and have fun with other people"

Kiba took her hand and led her to the makeshift bar made for the occasion. There they met with Kiba's new friends.

"Do you see that buddies? The night belongs to us… whoa who's that?" said a gray haired guy putting his arms around Kiba then Hinata

"Hinata, Sakon; Sakon, Hinata Hyuga" Kiba replied with a feral grin

"As in Hyuga Neji's cousin? That prick? You that guy to kill us or what?" Sakon asked with a somehow mocking tone

"So? She's cool and she's going to spend the night with us. She decided to spend her time with the cooler ones"

"But she looks like a lost kitten"

"Well why don't you initiate her to the wild life"

Grinning strangely Sakon totally turned toward her and then put his larger hands on her shoulders.

"We are not like those pussy friends of yours. Our mindset is about having fun because we are young and all. So you won't find drama or stuck up wuss here. So if you want to spend the night with us, just have fun that's all. Now that's been said let's introduce ourselves, will we?"

"What a Hyuga is doing here?" a black haired girl asked, her voice nasal

"That's kin, and next to her and in order, Kidomaru, Juugo and Suigetsu. Don't mind the latter face" he said with a wide eyed Hinata who thought idly about their reputation "he got in trouble but it is okay. We're going to have fun and I feel it. so, what do you want to drink, I take it on me"

"It's a party dumbass so it's free!" Kiba cut in

"Isn't she That Uchiha's friend?" Suigetsu asked with a small pout

"If so she's not with him and like I said before we don't give a shit about him" Kiba answered with a voice slightly an octave higher after every word yet with a mocking tone "Where're Karin and Tayuya anyway?"

"Ow, seeking for your sweetheart?" Suigetsu mocked

"At least I have one"

They bickered until the said girls came.

Tayuya, a softly red haired lay back girl, reminded her of Shikamaru and was Kiba's girlfriend. She didn't mind her present like Juugo. She could have been absent. Her clothes were jeans short, a netted shirt on a wifebeater and short boots.

Karin was another case. She was apparently tsundere because at first she was hostile toward her because of Hinata's group of friends and cousin but she abruptly changed her mind to Hinata's astonishment.

This group was different from the one she 'belonged' to. They seemed to represent a darker side of the former whether be it in their clothing, their jokes or way of acting. They looked as what society called rebels or louts depending on your taste.

Her usual friends were neat good teenagers but these ones tend to dangerous things. The both groups abounded with good nature, though these ones were sturdy and easy to anger. The others had that careless air with their affairs but Kiba's friends had a sense of violence in them –they just seemed so young, vigorous and lusty of something she couldn't pinpoint.

They seemed ready to give their middle finger to the world… They were proud pariah who always had fun, rejected by the society just like her… Was it there she was meant to be? After all she was having fun with them instead of being a wallflower.

"Shut up! Don't listen to that fuck face. Sasuke is the hottest thing on earth."

"Gotta agree" Tayuya said with her lazy tone

"Hey!" Kiba complained

"You know she's right Kiba. Every girl in Konoha high wants to get in his pants. He's even teachers' pet. He got it all" kin explained mocking pointedly Kiba and Suigetsu

"Right Hinata? You too you want to get in his pants right?" Karin asked making Hinata blush hard

"I-I… u-um"

"Come on don't be a tight pussy like that pink haired bitch" Karin started getting a bit annoyed

"Well Hinata and Sasuke look good when put side to side" Tayuya said

"You got to be kiddin' me? She's crazy about the guy best friend" Kiba intervened for the fidgeting girl who tried to defend herself while giggling too

"So close and you never even tried to kiss him?" Karin asked with her hands hiding a large smile and her eyes full of surprise "Ah! You're blushing"

"N-no!" Hinata vigorously defended herself

Yep there was only with this people she could hear stuff like that.

Karin teased the poor Hinata who tried to hide her face but laughed when the red haired girl tickled her here and there. However she used a technique she learned right on the spot: she commended four shots for the girls included her and while they were getting more and more drunk she tried her best not to end like them.

But the night was young and anything could happen, yet she was far from imagining what would happen two hours from now on. It was certainly nothing she planned, or even dare to imagine and there was chance she didn't get back up from it, for she was too pure for that…

…

A/N:

Okay… it's been a while. Honestly some authors have wonderful A/N but I've got nothing to say beside this is a SASUHINA fic and that if this feels a bit off, it's simply because it's the half of a chapter , thus be patient so we could get to the point together. Besides that I've got nothing to say.

Oh, and I will post the chapters weekly and I've got one chapter before I'm done with it, so no worries about unfinished stories…

Until I get enlightened and more talkative, have a nice read and show me your love.

And SASUHINA for the way !

Next issue: chapter one, Part II (Unexpected)


	2. forbidden fruit (part II)

Before everything, thanks and kisses for favs, follows, silent read and

BIG THANKS AND LOT OF LOVE FOR MY FIRST REVIEWERS: Fiona, MissGaga-11 and mysterious guest

...

II

Part II

(Unexpected)

Around the place, every present soul was moving and vibrating along the present rejoicing. In was in their glinting eyes, their hardly contained smiles, the chatter or the laugh. Everyone was having fun, even those who had been dubbed as stuck-up or boring.

Hinata knew that it had been just a matter of timing for her –being on the right place at the right moment. Wasn't it for Kiba passing by to bicker with Ino as usual, she would have been left aside.

She knew her statue as wallflower and that somewhere it was her fault. Young people were supposed to have fun, being interesting, being outgoing or have at least that one thing that could drive people in. Hinata was anything but banal and while looking at those teens the system saw as worthless trash without future, she knew that it didn't come from her. Not everyone was born as' the chosen one', and her current friends were from the few lucky lot.

"I love your Scottish vest! Oh my look at the added black hood! Gotta borrow me that one"

"No problem Karin-Chan"

"Aw, isn't that cute? She called me Karin-Chan! Ha, ha. But isn't it hot?"

"I'm okay. Do not worry for me"

"With the boots and all you need to get rid from one of those items"

Hinata ended with Karin's jeans skirt and Karin with her jeans pants. She was having the time of her life and ended wondering where she had been all this time. The happiness she was introduced tonight opened new horizons before her.

But every perfect moment had at least one fault. Sakon who went out for a moment came back with red pills, some powder and weeds. If you lived in this world you would definitely known it wasn't to play sweet doctors.

Kiba shared at first with only the boys, leaving girls whining about it –especially Karin. That left Hinata pale as soon as she realized what it was. One of her childhood friend did drugs! It had been strange his attitude when he started taking his distances with them and the reason why he did. The general thought was because of his jealousy for Sasuke but Hinata knew there was more to it but never had she suspected this. The image concerning those forbidden products that had always been in her head made bells rang.

Suddenly Karin turned to her with pills. For a crazy second her frozen posture gave an encouragement to the red haired girl and the gray haired friend of hers. They invited her but she politely refused and told them she wanted to dance. They were too pleased with the new effects and she was off before another world could be uttered.

She hated being alone not because solitude frightened her but because of herself –she hated to be left alone with herself. There were always something lurking and lashing terrible feelings her poor heart never seemed to get accustomed to. It was either succumb to the darkness or pretend. The latter option had been hers for so long yet it always felt empty, alien. But tonight she would have fun dancing to that sad song reminding so much…

_Staying in my play pretend_

_Where the fun, it got no end_

_Ooh_

_Can't go home alone again_

_Need someone to numb the pain_

Hinata danced with closed eyes. The basics she got were from a documentary movie about an old all band girls movie. It was nothing but it helped to move -hands moving like belly dancers though a bit off, smooth swag on her hips and that was it. It was coming.

Waking up every day with a fake smile, getting to class, get good grades, be social, go out on the weekends, don't be boring, be interesting, don't fuck up, drink just enough, be what everyone expected, learn to lose what you cherish and life moves on and somehow surviving another week… it was all far away because she was having fun now.

Almost like an illusion, the touch felt light as two big hands swallowed her shoulders and lightly led her forward. A familiar scent invaded her nostrils, a pleasant one that inhabited her dreams for more than one month.

As expected angst was pointing its ugly nose and squeezed her brain and chest. For months world had seemed to crush her more under depressing thoughts and sensitivity. So when looking up her eyes made the expected endless pools of his gaze, the violence and despair of her feelings shook her but not surprised her. Those were not something you discover right on the spot after moments of denying. She had been graced with emotions sharpened by long dreams of them, heightened by the repression she had been forced to put on her eyes, nose, mouth, skin… but tonight she was honest with her feelings and thus turned down any ghost of her angst persona.

So with all her new discovered honesty she could only agree and sympathize with all the (numerous) girls that pinned behind him. He was so gorgeous –a chiseled face that could belong to a model or on a drama, his straight nose and inviting mouth, his dark bottomless eyes that pulled you in yet letting you out and a body that could appear on magazine's cover, the nature had been far more than generous and she was drastically attracted to him -too bad for a plain Jane like her. To top it all he had so many qualities that she didn't want to lose him again. Simple as that he would never discover about her lusting after him… to think she could have made it to college without meeting him!

It was pleasant and yet strange to have him there because they grew to appreciate each other but after an incident never had they spend any time together, alone. She was happy though because she missed that time, them together talking, sharing and spending time together but she couldn't deny this feeling of a wall separating them now. It was contradicting, beautiful and confusing.

"Sasuke-kun"

"Good evening Hinata..." he greeted, his eyes unreadable as usual "What are you doing here alone?"

He leaned against the wall behind him and his hands slid from her shoulders to her arms. Unafraid, she squeezed his warm big hands and he squeezed back. It was like there was a silent promise, something her heart yearned so much for.

For a brief moment a conversation she had with the girls earlier before Kiba ruined everything ran through her mind and her focus failed her a bit. They said what you didn't know wouldn't hurt you, but how could one preserve oneself from hazard of life? There was no way to live indefinitely in ignorance and that genuine and utter happiness she felt at their linked hands mixed with anguish and shame. Noticing it, he reinforced the grip he had on her.

"Having fun"

"It's not like you… to be this reckless"

She shrugged. Was it that reckless to want to dance? Or he remembered that she was clumsy and was worried?

"Are you alright?" he suddenly asked

"Yes why?" she blinked a little taken aback

"I don't know, you seem a little off"

"… I-I'm fine" she bit her lips, gnawing at it slowly but hard enough, and when his gaze followed the movement, she stopped

"You can't lie to me this easily. I saw you the moment you joined the party"

She licked her lips and breathed deep to gain some focus. She needed all her mind and avoid his eyes at all cost to find a way out of the situation at hand.

If that was not a surprise! For someone who had been engrossed in avoiding her or at least to be near her, he seemed to know a bit too much.

"Don't. I watched you all the time up until now-"

She was more embarrassed than pleased and tried to change the subject.

"-And I can tell you that you have a bad taste concerning your social circle"

"You are from that circle"

"See?" he said with a mocking undertone

"…Tonight I just… want to forget about everything… so I'm dancing" She looked up, noticing how his eyes covered her "dance with me"

They bickered with a categorical moody Sasuke. Hinata was getting physically on forcing Sasuke to dance and suddenly two hands shot out before her and pulled her into a hard and pleasant chest. The guy was noticeably sportive, and had a healthy life so no wonder his body paid him back with a delicious frame lean with visible and traced muscles.

She felt wonderful, and the prolonging embrace roused that throbbing pain in her loins that had bothered her for past months. It had gotten so bad but she did her best to protect what was left of their friendship she cherished so much. Right now the burning was teasing her to do something stupid and thus she tried to escape his arms but met with tightened muscles. It was not so fun to force him anymore.

"Sa-sasuk-"

"You should be wary of men" he whispered in her left ear

"W-what?"

"If I did this" he tightened his grip and trailed his hand up her thigh "could you escaped me?" his husky whispering voice made a shudder ran down her back

"S-Sasuke…" she moaned trying hard not to

"Could you resist me?" his hand was now sliding through her sleeveless white top

"I-I-"

"You" he darkly chuckled but his hard grip on her waist hinted about his state being as trouble as hers if not more "You couldn't because you are… too frail. You could get easily hurt"

The room felt so hot that she had to open her vest and almost get rid of it was is not it could be robbed. It felt so, so hot and her belly churned with impatience and a desire almost too overwhelming to fight.

He had that look as if she was the most interesting thing to look at and his husky voice just trapped her into a land of submission and pleasure as she feared. She had good reasons to be picky about her possible reactions to him. In fact she couldn't be upset but bless the natural way he had avoided her… but now, the way he had looked at her body and then landed the intense and dazzling black pools that were his eyes in hers. They seemed to be on the same wavelength and it was exhilarant yet scaring to think… to think that she might…

Lost in her intoxicated mind, she wondered when it all started, when he managed to sneak his way into her mind like that. But there was no way in denying it. 'The night is yours to do whatever you want because you can' Sakon told her. Well it was a start. Feeling bold, she pulled him down to her face.

"I'm frail but I would fight if it was someone else…"

She kissed him. It was so light, so soft like her. The kiss expressed her bewilderment, her burning need yet her fear to make the bad movement. It was retrained because she still had that choice despite her body yearning for him. It felt like eternity.

It seemed so natural that fluidity could be seen in his next moves. He straightened his torso which resulted in Hinata crushing into him as she was still hung on his lips. When the spellbinding yet agonizingly slow kiss ended, his fingers found her neck and exposed it to his avid mouth. She arced to fit him and his demanding caress and lips and felt something pretty hard poke her. They weren't kids anymore and realized what was going on.

The party was at its peak and they were kissing, oblivious of their world and surroundings. They were moving in synch, the pressure between their clothed bodies made them moan and want- no, need for more. Sasuke got more fervent and passionate crushing her body to his and grinding faster and got louder moans out of her. They were submitting to these intoxicating pleasures they wished secretly for too long. That was what you got when you built a barrier around a strong desire –when the barrier broke, it would make you do the unbelievable.

He removed his lips but still brushed it against hers. At this point what was left of her intelligence went out of the windows. Sasuke had her pinned with his body and in no time they were grinning into each other without a care in the world, their forehead connected and moaning slightly. The hands on Hinata hips left there and were sliding agonizingly down her thighs and slowly up with her skirt which made her move her hips more erratically. A pleasurable chill went down their pine. Only a miracle could stop them from tearing each other clothes right on the spot… then the unpredictable happened.

Sasuke hands were few inches away from her most sensitive part and heavens when a body abruptly entered into contact with them. They stumbled to the side but Sasuke quickly grab Hinata by the waist and pulled her to his chest. He was frustrated and now angry while Hinata was more frightened. Her heart hadn't totally recovered from her missing the floor and now it had to face worse. Not even once did it occur to them that that could be bad omen.

What they saw brought them different impressions. Their eyes met with a couple that was trying to have their time too but they were drunk as fuck. The boy who had brown bushy hair and was half naked seemed familiar while the soft-red haired girl on top of him looked annoyed. They were definitely drunk or high. However, while the boy mind was drowning, Sasuke and Hinata's suddenly hit reality.

"Hey Sasuke! Hick what the fuck there is two of… ah no! Ah ha! Who are you with?"

Sasuke hide her more while she had her hand on her mouth.

"K-Kiba-kun…" she whispered

"Hiding her? Naughty boy I know what you are doing… her hair is not supposed to-"

It was enough for Sasuke to take another path. Kiba was an overbearing pain in the ass when sober and having a drunken one on his back was not his idea of fun. But a scaring look almost made Hinata retract. Kiba's eyes grew wide as if he recognized them. What if he did? What if he told-

Once close to the stairs, Hinata turned back. Kiba was not exactly in grace of their ex mutual friends but he could always open his mouth just because of Sasuke and two other fair haired teens he didn't like so much. All of that would have a disaster of a domino effect. She only hoped he hadn't sharp eyes.

Her peripheral vision for any more threats revealed her that all the population was drunk and was doing nonsense. The music was still loud and it was bitch by Plastiscines* that was pumping through the enormous black speaker. How ironic. Maybe it was heaven's sign.

Sasuke wasn't having any of it and pulled her a bit harder and she ended against him once again, his mouth on her ear.

"He's drunken. He even fainted"

"I know but it's already late and-" she caught her breath when Sasuke nibbled her sensitive neck "and maybe they-" he gnawed then sucked under her jaw "they, I-I…"

"You?" he asked his voice so husky, so desire-ridden

"Me?"

He chuckled and kissed roughly her lips and when she tried to deepen the kiss he pulled away. Hinata moaned and tried to kiss him again but he kept her from. He chuckled again at her poor expression and nibbled her ear.

"Sa-Sasu… don't be so mean"

"I thought you were hesitating" he mocked

"…To be honest, yes."

"If you don't want… I would understand" his eyes made it sure for her to see their sincerity but some similar situation that occurred months ago made his hurt more outstanding

"It has nothing to do with you but me"

"Please don't use such lames formulas" he said with a mocking but sad grimace

"But it's true. You know how I am and that might…"

"Be a problem. Yes I know. At any rate you know about my feelings and I really don't care about anything else but you"

"Yes but there has always been a fine line between rules and breaking them for me"

"Hinata you are not perfect. No one is. We sometimes have wishes that don't go along with- listen if there's any chance that you actually… if you want me… for once think about what you want you and not the other"

"That's not me"

"Are you really sure you know who you are? For you have been assimilating others wishes as yours for so long"

"But you said you cared for me… was it an illusion you have come to appreciate?"

"To be honest, at first I didn't care. It's when I truly learn and differentiate your real self and the product you displayed before people that I truly started to care"

Who was she really? If she was that sponge, maybe she ended reflecting what Sasuke wanted to see instead again being her real self? Reality struck her again and she was dumbfounded at the situation at hand. Never had she imagined or dared to entertain the very thought.

She had craved for Sasuke who just seemed perfect while she was nothing, but never dared to entertain the thought of even pecking his lips. She had always walked and abided to rules without questioning her wishes or wants. It had always been black and white. Now, Sasuke was hers to do whatever she wanted and her very persona was put at doubt.

Now the question was clear: would she dare to tear apart everything she once had been to submit to this desire that had been hers for so long? Without guaranty?

She was a good child despite hardship of life and in her world where friendship meant everything, betrayal or sneaking around had no places. Daring to sleep with a friend could upset so many things like the friendship at first and so much more if more was concerning. And it was the case here.

Two hours ago she was lost and sad as per usual but then she met a strange but interesting crew and now one of her repressed desires was given to her on a sliver tray. The problem was submitting to all those pleasures meant to break free from her usual self, from what Sasuke called a mask but one she integrated to her persona, one that shielded for so long. It was a habit and habit was hard to get rid of.

As she was now, she couldn't do such thing and have the strength to get up from her bed, out of her house. If she dared cross the line there was no turning back and she knew it…

Their eyes cloudy were still connected. She trusted him and his judgment. It was Sasuke and he was never wrong, and he cared for her. Smiling up, she bent down giving her steps were higher than Sasuke's and kissed him timidly.

Nothing could keep them from their seven heavens. All was confirmed when reaching one of the rooms; Sasuke threw Hinata on the bed and tore away her top.

In no time, the room was filled with groans, lewd cries and phrases, pleads and slamming skins. The force of his plunges and thrusting left Hinata gasping for her air, his stroking driving them both crazy. It never felt sufficient; on contrary it was as if they were never close enough. The equation was simple yet made them wilder: they more they had sex, they greedier they become.

Sasuke twisted her in a new position, and was banging into Hinata whose rearview somehow made him hornier despite them going for about an hour now. She desperately gripped the sheets while the lustful teen ravaged her harder, deeper, torturing her with alternated speed, never failing to make her see lights.

"Arg… fuck… heavens! Hina!"

"Ah… Ah… Hah –hah… ha" she moaned at each of his thrust

"Shit… You like it that way?... ugh"

"Ah… ah… hah-"

"Answer me!"

"Too - t-t-t… please…"

Forth and back, threatens and more positions and more madness filled their senses. Nothing mattered now; nothing expects the two of them and their feelings. The rest of the word didn't exist.

But they were wrong. Feelings are deceitful because the world never stops, even for people in love.

Unbeknown to them, a dark figure leaned outside the room, hearing their moans of passion and recording their intimate moment through the slightly opened door. Not too long from now on would they discover how much the world never stops to turn…

...

So kinky *q* well it's rated M for a reason .

Yeah, you are probably saying "Naw! Another […] same stuff and blah, blah" but at least I threw anything I could on their way but their hormones were stronger than me. it's really hard to be 'god'! Now let chips fall where they may… .

*: YOU should try to listen to it. Not glorious for their lyrics (but funny and… energizing xp) but catchy for their beat that it inspired me for another fiction…

Something came to me after I saw some of us eating flames in the Naruto fandom: either you like a story and go along the author's mind either you dislike/get disappointed with it. Once you dislike/get disappointed, either you throw the story aside/burn it OR you retain what ideas pleased you and play around with it. It's about JUST choosing YOUR (and NOT the OTHERS) side… and mine is obvious.

Really it's about time some of us learn to mind their f****** business instead of playing god :(

What get you hooked to Naruto? For me it was their world, design and personas that lead to so many interesting ideas and stories. Playing with it, I felt in love with SH.

Have a nice read, show me your love and…

SASUHINA for the way! x)

Next issue: chapter two, Part I (Memories)


	3. taking another turn (Part I) -memories

III

Part I

(Memories)

Onyx eyes opened lazily on a dark room. He yawned as his mind slowly extracted from the delicious blurry lines separating the world of fantasy and reality. He ran his fingers into his hair, spreading his rebellious bangs and disturbing his wild spikes. The aloof teen that usually woke up with a hollow feeling of silent despair and blankness not only felt warm but weigh on his pale nude torso. The unusual sensation of nudity also bothered his mind and definitely brought him back to reality.

The morning light was filtered by white curtains veiling large unknown windows. The provided dim light was not enough for the entire big room but enough for the small feminine form laying on his torso, her arm encircling him. Oblivious to the impersonally decorated place, he lost himself in her traits, his expression lost in nostalgia, and contentment tainted with chagrin. To think he could have made it to college without knowing his forbidden fruit…

Afraid she might open her eyes and break the magic, he closed his eyes focusing on their connected skin, her soft breasts and curves blending into his larger rock hard traits as if the time stopped. She mumbled and nudged more into him.

Fighting meticulously any awaking of reason he indulged in that peaceful moment. After all good times were rare and the incomparable feeling of safety and warm languor feeling his chest were to cherish. For someone who was constantly in a prison of solitude he just had to learn to live with it because of life situation, it felt like seeing the light for the first time after years and years of captivity in a dark and horrible prison.

As for now, Sasuke didn't care about anything but his actual sensation of being in heaven and as for now, he could only agree with anyone who had at one point called him egoist… it just felt good to delve in that warm swirl of soft and dream-like sensations.

.

.

.

.

.

Uchiha Sasuke, fifteen years old lived with his uncle Uchiha Madara and his nanny of forever in the familial big mansion. The place was much western style of nineteen century and it was said to have been made by Italians and later on bought by his great-great-grandfather. It was mellowed by years but had that old charm that could by its paints portrait, dim shadows and gothic-like features make you travel back in time… well that was during his childhood but after his parents' death, his uncle made some modifications that made it look more modern. It never bothered Sasuke for he couldn't care less.

In fact Uchiha Sasuke didn't care much and a feeling of emptiness followed him like his shadow, his only companion –it was by choice though.

The school had diverse ways of interacting with the standoffish teen: teachers thought him to be perfect, girls thought him to be criminally dazzling, and most of the boys didn't like him because they were either jealous or simply thought him too arrogant for their tastes.

He had it all –beauty, wealth, a name, a powerful family, wits and excelled in everything he was asked for. Yet he was alone, utterly alone and it felt alright to him. He preferred it that way than to feign getting along people he couldn't careless or simply fight to have their acceptance.

It was impossible to have doors closed on such excellence but he preferred solitude. At home it was given easy but at school he obtained it differently. The only isolated place available was the roof school but some self-called 'rebels' decided to be the owners of that place. Eventually it ended in a fight and Sasuke took down the three guys he never knew the names. Ever since that day, he would lay there looking over the moving crowd or the sky. He could brought his knees up and rest his elbows against it.

He was always in his head not giving a damn about others' feelings. He was drowning more and more in darkness and solitude. His heart felt hollow, and every action made was automated. Emptiness was eating him alive on daily basis and threw on his face the feeling of nonexistence.

Lifeless.

Unknown to him he was digging his own tomb and repercussion of his unhealthy isolation were lurking in the darkness. Because pent up emotions of fear, and hate and desolation were no good. But he was feeling it, his falling…

Until Naruto, the catalyst of everything (good to him) entered the picture.

First it was emotions. He bothered him so much with his brightness and arrogance on their first encounter. The 'dobe' made such a dramatic entrance with his informal coat covering the school uniform, the kanji of his name taking up ninety percent of the green board in his bold hand writing, a large stupid grin and crossed arms on his bulging chest…

"I am Uzumaki Naruto and my ambition is to become the greatest Yakuza of Japan!"

Sasuke was annoyed and challenged. The stupid blond head reminded him something he forgot for so long but overall, his obvious attention-seeking behavior and idiocy just clicked the wrong button.

Insensitive to the wave of noise and general surprise, Sasuke smirked for the first time in a while. It almost felt alien to him.

"You are really loud for a dumbass"

Another wave of noise and surprise.

Naruto walked down to Sasuke's place and held him by his collar menacingly. His blue eyes were smoldering and his fist ready to punch.

"What did you say pretty face?"

"Ah! You are deaf too. How sad…"

It went downhill when a pink haired girl slapped him right across the cheek, and he tried to fight her only to have Kakashi intervene.

After that, they found themselves in perpetual rivalry which feed his ego by his victories but brought him a feeling he yet ignored. What he would accept but was true was no matter how Naruto and him fought he reminded him a family he lost long ago, and he couldn't keep his eyes off that ball of energy.

But their friendship bloomed when Naruto had been tricked by a gang. Naruto was trying either to gain notoriety or recruit for his gang but he fought good amount of powerful guys and the strongest ones from their school. So jealousy ensued and he ended in that delicate place but Sasuke and other guys, all gained friends of Naruto had been there in the nick of time.

…Then it had been about friendship. It had been about sharing the pain even if little, it had been about feeling unburdened even if little.

He felt lighter and he even get to have a group of friends even if he only cared about Naruto. He at least got himself entertained daily by their stupidity… yet even that worn out. That kind of shallow friendships weren't enough anymore, the same things kept repeating and pilling, and even stupid jokes didn't soothe the tiring days and tedious routine. It was something he never noticed up until now.

He was just hidden inside and couldn't totally reach out.

Thirdly, he learned to let go. He built his life and barriers around, never seeing the light again, but he forgave, closed his eyes and learnt to dream again… and close his eyes on his reality.

And finally, months later, Hinata entered the picture. It was not anything as love at first sight, or one of those stories where they either sympathized out of the blue or hated each other for nothing. He saw her first when they saved Ino, Sakura and her from their abductors, that day when Naruto had been tricked by a random gang. She had her bright eyes on his friend who ignored her. After that they ignored each other because they liked to live in their worlds and were quite narrowed minded if we disregarded their grades.

Suddenly, Naruto asked him about dating her or not. He only knew her by looks and didn't know much about love and girls –they were just clingy moths who knew nothing about love, at least his vision of that sacred emotion. _How could you love someone you didn't even know? How could you love someone who didn't give you the time of day?_ He thought. He never knew what they wanted from him and started to imagine it was about his name –it was always about it. But seeing his friend had nothing he thought may be the girl's was honest (she used a letter to confess!) and envied his friend in a way.

One day, Naruto invited the two of them to his apartment so they would meet properly. They didn't know each other and was too much calm, but Hinata did as much as she could. Naruto went out for a moment and he knew that idiot did it on purpose. Apparently he was too friendless for his taste. Well, fuck him.

"So you wrote a letter for Naruto… original"

It's Naruto who advised him to say that because her reaction was funny. He didn't know Naruto would run away and purposely make him embarrass her. He should have known but the aloof Sasuke was an awkward teen in social situations.

"U-um, I didn't have the- I'm bad at expressing my feelings. It's easy on paper"

"Ah… I see"

Silence ensued and Sasuke never knew until now how embarrassed he could get given certain situation. The thing was if it was any girl he would have simply ignored her but there was his best friend's girlfriend and they were involved. It was a good thing she seemed to feel the same –her blush and her fidgeting hinted so. Since it was coming from both side he felt lighter.

Thanks heavens her phone rang. She excused herself and thus gave him proper time to breathe properly. Apparently there had been air held in without him knowing. She was such meek, ordinary and timid and awkward as him but she was scary. For him to want to get away! But the song that erupted from the phone made him calm down and wonder about her.

"I-it was… my sister"

"Okay. That song, do you listen to Black Stones?"

The obvious wonder, expression and tone of Sasuke surprised her at first then she laughed.

"It's just, I wouldn't… this is unexpected" he mumbled as she giggled

"In fact it's my little sister who put that song in my phone for when she call. She obliged me to choose, and I picked out of my preferred ones…" she blushed and looked down to her nails "sorry. I tend to babbler"

"It's okay… so you have a little sister?"

"U-um yes."

"Can you say more about her?" he asked as she seemed not so much for speaking too much again

"Her name is Hanabi. She took after our father and is pretty much gifted and a bit rebel. She likes punk rock a lot, so… she is so much pretty and cute. I'm five years older than her but she's more outgoing than I am, and braver. She's slightly irresponsible and eccentric but so adorable."

"You seem close"

"Well it's… complicated. Family is complicated."

"Yeah…"

For a moment they were each other farther away, lost in memories and haunting thoughts they never shared. While Hinata was in an inner battle Sasuke felt somehow connected to her because she seemed to suffer from family's disorder. For someone who was more focus on his inner problems he tended to get attached or touched by people who could understand him or at least shared an experience similar to his… and she seemed to be in the same situation. She too looked a bit like him with that strange aura around her and calm persona. With a close gaze he could recognize that expression, those eyes.

For a crazy moment she looked up and they locked eyes. There was definitely an exchange. Hinata look back down, blushed and removed a strand out of her face while Sasuke kept staring. He didn't know why but he kept and felt like being soothed. He was connecting stuffs in his mind.

"Sorry to ruin the mood" she mumbled sheepishly

"It's okay"

"Nee, Sasuke-kun do you have any songs to propose so I will surprise Hanabi-Chan? She loves punk rock"

"Um, let's see… do you know The distillers or Foo fighter?"

"No…?"

"Come here" he pulled a chair next him and patted the place

Naruto came forty minutes later and the afternoon ended well.

Later she came to him to know more about Naruto's tastes to please him. When she brought him one of his favorite dishes had he knew she took care to know subtle information about him to please him without anything in return. Being Uchiha Sasuke he had been brave and do all his possible to ignore that pinch in his heart and churning belly. She was too powerful and he was losing to her. But losing what?

They became friends and the air between them was simple and enjoyable. When vacation came by and that Naruto had those jobs his godfather obliged him to take to be on the good side (and forget about being a lout) they had more time and opportunity to bind. It only escalated when bad rumors were circulating about her for daring to go out with a now popular Naruto and football team's star and he supported her… and that's around that time they shared a bit about their families issues.

Then the inevitable happened and he developed feelings for his best friend's girlfriend. The guy was like his brother in a way and he fell for his girl. Pathetic! He had felt so pathetic, like a monster and took good care to avoid her at all costs. But it was nearly impossible to deny one's desire. He had fought like never before and the worse was the enemy was inside. _How could one's escape what was in one's mind?_ He kept wondering.

During one month he had been more standoffish than ever, chagrined, pained, so sad, so jealous… and so lost. Such a sweet misery. It only took one month.

The following month he was trying to rationalize with Naruto to let her go if he didn't feel anything, because he didn't. His excuse? She was also his friend and he wanted her to be happy. Why Naruto would keep her with him if he had his eyes on someone else? When he was in misery for that, he had to do something and it happened, the popular couple broke up.

They grew closer if that was possible and his feelings were there and confirmed but it needed to be done subtly. But time could be one's enemy and Naruto came back to her and she directly accepted and their relationship took off where it was left. Sasuke regretted not to have been honest when she asked about Naruto's feelings for her but it was too late. Sasuke fought with Hinata and their friendship suffered.

That faithful Sunday, at the usual deserted park they went to, he kissed her as Naruto advised him without knowing who it was. He shyly brushed his lips against her luscious one. That day her gloss was peach-taste and the scenery was perfect with the sunset painting the sky in violet, red and orange. The wind was blowing away her dark hair which turned blue into the sun… he inhaled her exotic scent. She let him and he thought it was probably the surprise since she didn't reciprocate either.

It was when he licked her lips that she abruptly parted. Naruto asked her to forgive him and start over and she agreed. That was then they started to argue

"I'm so tired so I'm going to be honest! Naruto didn't love you at that time and I'm not sure if he does now."

"It's not true! He came back!"

"Maybe because he didn't find better"

"Do you mean I'm not worth it?"

"I never said that. I'm just being honest!" he muttered with disgrace

"So you lied to me? Or you are trying purposely to hurt me? Sasuke-kun, I trusted you…"

Her angry and teary eyes looked straight into his angry ones. His jaw tightened as his fists and he got up but spoke again his back now to her.

"At first he just wanted to know how it felt to have a girlfriend… so you'd better work at making your relationship works"

It became cold between them. He was frightened and ashamed to be anywhere near her while she kept coming back… why? He was the one who initiate the fault but she apparently didn't mind. Anger ensued then he got back to his moody self. Now he knew all that was bullshit; listen to one's heart was bullshit; playing safe had always been better than taking chances and will always be. That's how he started going out with Sakura. Despite her character being strange she was okay when beside him. Everything seemed to be okay and he avoided Hinata less and less …

But this was his life so nothing could go his way properly. When everything was finally happening, something came in the way and it just left a bad taste in his mouth. It just succeeded to make him feel like shit….

….

Yeah it's been a while. Maybe I should update it quicker because I want to finish with it as fast as possible to start my new fic. I had that wonderful overwhelming new inspiration after seeing an old rock movie.

It's about an all-girl rock band, and you will only discover how Sasuke and Hinata have to do with any of this but I bet anything you would like that you won't see it coming. Hope to still have you around at that time –I don't think it's a good idea to handle many a project at once- since SH readers seem to lessen with time T.T

Anyway

SASUHINA for the way

Next issue: III Part II (Forbidden). (it's already written. I'm waiting for the next week) but just a sneak peek eh? :)

'_A heavy but dull sound echoed followed by a door slammed against the wall, stealing a heartbeat from her. The closed door was probably next theirs and someone would open this one. Stooping her breathe she waited for the karma to ruin her as usual. She was not ready and her poor heart was on the verge to explode. She looked at the door as the still Sasuke._

_Their door opened but it was not as much boisterous as the other. It was slowly as in a bad horror movie and Hinata froze on the spot. Two big eyes took in the couple but the door finally slammed as the other one as if the shy fall over earth._

"_Naruto-kun! Hey! Wait"_'


	4. taking another turn (part II)

**To Guest: It's not even that sad. Come on, dry your tears**

* * *

><p><strong>IV<strong>

**Part II**

**(Sharing secrets)**

Sasuke opened his eyes, now fully awake with a bad taste in mouth. Reality was just an ugly bitch who loved to hunt down her victims. Unable to stay in her embrace, he sat up and put his elbows on the insides of his bent knees.

The worst memories he had with her kept replaying –that afternoon he tried to kiss. She simply didn't share his feelings and probably was he damned to remain in her friend zone. He was wary of her reaction last night but his too intoxicated mind (because of her) he missed her actual state. And with her value for friendship and Naruto… His hurting jealousy for Naruto was nothing in comparison of his fear of Hinata's hate. What if she accused him of having taken advantage of her?

It was simply. All that was left to do was to assume his error and seek for forgiveness. But oh god, he will never let Naruto know about it. He turned toward her.

A melancholic and sad expression adorned his features. He felt worse because he was not entirely repentant. He loved her for God sake! Being this close physically to her had given him such pleasure and joy. Now his heart was a battle ground between happiness and sorrow. There were so contradict, tearing him apart.

He would never have her.

He bent down and kissed her cheek. Her pale eyes fluttered open instantly, which ultimately broke his heart. He hovered over her his both hands at each of her side, and when she straightened herself to sit, he get back to his seat.

She looked everywhere into the dim-lighted room and then under the sheets to her nudity. Hinata clung to her sheets and blushed with a bashful expression.

"Oh" she mumbled looking down

Seeing her breasts even for a short period of time got him back in time. It had been so hot, so ardent. His impatient mouth and hands, his burning body, her moans, his need and how avid he had been, how demanding he had been like there was no more tomorrow. Well it was as if. She was forbidden to him.

"… Are you hurt?"

"No"

His voice was caught in his throat

"We shouldn't have… done it. I'm sorry for k-k-kissing y-you"

"I regret nothing" he said testing the limit of that 'we'

"You can't say that. There's Sakura-Chan and Naruto-kun and-"

"We didn't do anything we didn't want to, did we?"

"I feel bad. I-I-I- feel like a bad person. What if someone saw us"

"I hope your guilt will go away. And sorry to have hurt you… in any way"

"It has nothing to do"

"Then what is it about?"

"I might have-"

Screams roaring into the halls covered her voice and stopped her. People were getting close.

"Hey where is Hinata? Hinata!"

"Shut up dobe!"

A heavy but dull sound echoed followed by a door slammed against the wall, stealing a heartbeat from her. The closed door was probably next theirs and someone would open this one. Stooping her breathe she waited for the karma to ruin her as usual. She was not ready and her poor heart was on the verge to explode. She looked at the door as the still Sasuke.

Their door opened but it was not as much boisterous as the other. It was slowly as in a bad horror movie and Hinata froze on the spot. Two big eyes took in the couple but the door finally slammed as the other one as if the shy fall over earth.

"Naruto-kun! Hey!"

In no time, a nude Sasuke run to the door to lock it up. Never had he feared so much in his life. The knock vibrated in an infernal battle for the door to open and he just stood there listening to the other side.

"What the fuck it doesn't open big eyebrows?"

"Oh Naruto-kun! It can't!"

"But I saw you open it right Sakura-Chan?"

"He's right. Why the hell are you condemning the door?" Sakura menacingly asked

"Naruto… I knew I should never let you take care of Hinata-Sama" Neji menacingly said

"Hey Neji-kun let Naruto-kun alone. He's drunk!"

"Come on prick! I can take you whenever I-"

"Naruto-kun"

"Look at him, unable to stand on his feet. I'm gonna call her phone last time"

Hinata look at Sasuke shamelessly because her fear was too much…

"Who are you?... Karin? What are you doing with the phone of Hinata?" Neji asked coldly while his voice was fading away

"Ugh, no way! Look at that…tsk! I leave him to you lee-san. I'll be looking for Sasuke-kun"

More dull sounds and then no more… Sasuke quickly put on his boxer and dark jeans on before seeking Hinata scattered clothes on the floor. He approached her and dropped her clothes by her side. She was still looking at the closed door. Some minutes of recuperations were needed.

Sasuke put on his basket and t-shirt, hood and leather jacket and then turned off his phone. He put on his hood and turned to a clothed Hinata. She seemed okay. No headache, no discomfort, just hickeys and a wild appearance that made her so sexy. Her eyes were definitely avoiding him and he could only understand but he couldn't leave her there like that.

"Let me ride you back home."

"O-okay"

"But we have to make it to home for you to… fix your appearance and find an explanation"

With Sasuke in front and looking out for any danger, and a hooded Hinata behind they made it to his car. It was a gray Volvo he didn't know had a frightening effect on his female peers at school. The left the unruly house and inquiring yet amused eyes of Hiruto.

The car drive was deadly silent without even a sound. The only good thing about it was the driver was faster than usual so they made it to the Uchiha's mansion in no time. There were two new events for Hinata as she never slept outside her home and never had she been invited there.

It didn't hit her where she was going until the view of the old fashioned house slapped her in the face. The house was artistic representation of earlier century, and the faded cream and white of the building complimented it. The wide porch under the shelter of the awning and two white and decorated pillars seemed so much inviting. The splendid house was surrounded by a wonderful and big garden made of arcs of bushes and diverse flowers Hinata could definitely name, and a fountain where stood an angel with jar drooping water stuck her on the spot. It was so different from her traditional and tern house. She was impressed. The only car present was Sasuke's. She remembered how Sasuke's uncle was usually absent.

"Wow"

"You like it?" he smiled a bit

"… I-it have ch-charm" she said and dropped her blushing face, reverting back to her embarrassed self

"Let's go"

Plenty of time she ended bumping into him because of her wandering eyes. Thanks heavens she met no one on their way to his room. There was a warm that took over her because of the house simply yet classy decoration and faintly lightened. May be it was the light or the fatherly glint in Uchiha Fugaku or the soft gaze of his wife, Mikoto. Her jaw clenched.

She almost bumped into him when they come to a stop in front of the last door in the hall. It felt so isolated from the large house and held a strange feeling. In fact it felt like the master's room.

"My room" he informed her, opening it and pulling her through.

She was faced by a wall-sized window veiled by dark curtains. He closed the door behind her and went front to open the curtains. The light came in and almost made Sasuke glow before her eyes.

He moved about the room seeking something and touching everywhere. Hinata stood before the door looking at the dark haired teen with disheveled appearance moving about the place.

"Can I help you?" she hesitated, as she wanted to do anything to eliminate the extra adrenaline

"No need. You can take your bath or sit on the bed –do whatever you feel like"

She chose the latter option. The walls were painted in white at the top and had polished wood at the bottom. There was a king sized bed against a wall, and smooth grey carpet with brown lines underneath it. A large office was against the opposite wall with bookshelves aside it. On it was a lamp and a lap top and other technologic stuffs put in order. On the wall in front of the windows was a big wardrobe, a one-place leather sofa, a small fridge. She suspected him to isolate himself all days long.

"Why Neji is so formal with you?"

She looked at him for the first time, a light expression he didn't decipher adorning her features. Some seconds went by and he regretted asking. It wasn't like him to try to fill in the silence or to pry. He couldn't care less about Neji and his strange way because it wasn't him to try to understand people diverging from him or any one for that matter but it was the only thing that came to his mind.

It wasn't even funny when he was touching, putting and disarranging things when you were embarrassed –at least it was only in movies. In real life you were just running round and round, every movement adding another layer on your stress level, every erratic effort adding more pressure transforming you into a total wreck… then your nerves explode either into rage or tears depending on the character. But he didn't want it.

He was having a difficult time with his identity at that very moment.

"It's … complicated. I don't want to think about it now"

"Is there… something you want to do?"

"No"

"Feel at home"

She sat there at the feet of the bed to bring her legs to her chest. Sasuke saw it but didn't add anything for his invitation was clear and she wasn't idiot –if it felt better then be it.

Ignorance was a blessing and if words were silver, silence was gold.

They were both silent. From his position across his bed and legs on the floor, his eyes were glued to the darkening sky, the cloud twisting with the arc of the sky whose darkness turned red in the horizon. The unreachable celestial arc didn't look real. He was aware of the time slipping away slowly as the sky above them and even more about her ghostly and haunting presence. Everything felt unreal, along that ugly fear that he would never have another chance to be with her like that again –just the two of them in a same place. This hinted at an end, and he recoiled from the idea. He didn't want to waste one minute he had with her, yet he didn't want to speak or make any effort.

Everything was now still, timeless. The fact that it was dark in the room and no sound was there to cut through the pregnant silence, the fact that they stayed for hours long immobile with Sasuke laid on his back on the bed and Hinata still curled on herself, the world had seemed to stop.

That usually welcomed stillness gripped him as his entire being was lost between a sedate state and being awfully aware of the quiet girl. What chaos was tearing his mind and chest was close to a slow and painful chirurgical intervention without morphine, or to be exact, with a morphine slowly dissipating from your system with you entirely conscious.

Fear wasn't a problem though. It had never been. It just stopped matter since his parents' death. Losing things and starting over was just life at its finest for him.

"Sasuke…." Her strangely cool voice pierced through his mind

Sasuke breathed heavily; his body once limp and cool turned stiff, almost hurting. There was this part calmly waiting anything good or bad that she might say, and the other agitated at the very sound of her voice. So contradicting –it was always like that with her. It could drive one crazy.

"Can I stay?"

The overflow of information froze him. He didn't want to speak –he couldn't. He realized this was self-defense, an automatism against any unleash of unwanted emotions. Everything would eventually be fine no matter what sacrifice it would take. He would eventually recover his aloofness.

His phone vibrated and pulled him out of his dark thoughts and wishes.

"I-I-I- need a place to think and-and w-we n-need… I need a-an alibi. T-there's Neji-nii-san, m-my f-father ad N-N-Naruto-Kun-"

He methodically let her words fell into his ears, getting the message but dissociating his feelings slowly as if on a delicate operation which it was indeed. To help, he looked through his phone, seeing for the first time all the missed calls. There're from Sakura and Naruto which helped very much to clear his mind, especially the ping of guilt that stung his chest. He had been stupid and was happy to feel the guilt –he wasn't a monster after all. It was better to wish for something you had than something you would never get.

Now he could think openly. He erased all the messages from people he couldn't careless but one got his attention despite being from an unknown number. It was a video file and the title was: _You got busted_. To be honest it had nothing special but something foreign in the depths of his subconscious made him push the open button.

"-and t-to make i-it worse Lee-San saw us t-together and Tatsuki-San too. I can't –I c-can't take it if people learn about it, everything… I-I… please-"

For the first since they met Sasuke didn't pay any attention to what she was saying at that very moment.

"W-what a-are –we going to s-say? We n-n-need to agree to-" she continued unperturbed by his silence, choking on her words with each sobs

At first his mind was blank almost denying the sense of recognition scratching at the peripheral of his mind.

"-cause t-two people saw us today and w-we-"

The room, the light, the bed with dark cheery wood covered with pure white sheets… and the moving bodies…

"-of it… C-can I m-make a c-call?"

"What the…"

'_Arg… fuck… heavens! Hina!'_

'_Ah… Ah… Hah-hah… ha-'_

'_Shit… You like it that way? ... Ugh'_

'_Ah…ah…Hah-'_

'_Answer me!'_

If it weren't for Hinata snatching the phone, his eyes would have been glued to the screen longer than that. However his eyes kept staring at the previous phone's spot with Hinata now on his side looking horrified at the screen.

Two people were having sex. The boy was banging repetitively behind a long haired girl whose breast shook violently at each raw thrust of his hips. She was grabbing desperately on the bed sheets babbling incoherently under the harsh groans and commands of her partner who was not going easy on her, his tense muscled arms and chest and bruising hands testifying all the passion he was putting in. They had been obviously going on at it for a long time due to their glistering body, and the fact that they were so lost in their primal pleasure that someone had been able to film them without problem.

Their unusual position parallel to the door and the lamp glowing enough let their stalker have the perfect setting for the video. The pale boy with disheveled hair and whose sweating face contorted with pleasure was thrown back was unmistakable Sasuke. The hair, the dark unfocused eyes were his and even his acquaintances could recognize him.

For the girl, the eyes were hidden behind her long dark hair and it could be anyone. The voice could also being ignored for she was most of time ignored so her voice could be mistaken if she tried to deny. After all, no one would intentionally associate them but he called her name. _Hina!_ He screamed in a moment of oblivion, like tomorrow didn't exist. Well, it did and they were facing it.

Hypothetically they were screwed up.

'_Guess who else know'_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter four, yay! Never had I wrote so much and I'm going to finish it! So proud of me<strong>

**Just so we all know, four chapters left and a little bonus (a bit of French's lessons :D) at the end.**

**Sorry for any typos or errs. I don't know how the beta's stuff work here so, any one to inform me please? :)**

**So here is a little sweet for you dear readers until next time!**

Chapter III: consuming part I getting over

"_Don't waste your breathe. I know about you two" _

_Despite the tone being almost neutral, on the verge of being mocking it didn't brush Hinata the right way. After all her pent-up fear could not be put aside especially knowing what the whole affair meant for anyone concerned about Sasuke. She just looked bewildered and unable to say anything._

Of course

SASUHINA FOR THE WAY!


	5. Recidivist (part I)

V

Part I

(all that they want)

Another day was waking in an explosion of golden light and perfect blue sky. Summer was making its presence clear, chasing away any softness of the spring and spread its warmth breeze and heat over the welcoming people. It was another day, another morning seen differently by different people.

Despite it being summer, despite the glowing sun and the golden light that spread generously on, or the infectious joy for life that ran naturally from one to another at that period, there were some souls and hearts that were in darkness. The light couldn't reach their poor beings or mend their wounds and they suffer in the dark.

Hinata was one of them. All those pinning thoughts were leaving her breathless. For hours now the white ceiling circled by polished woods had been her scenery, a canvas on which unreal images and ideas were laid by her blurry mind. The bed was big and comfy enough to let her daydream for so long, and the fact that she wasn't at her house have helped until now.

Insensitive to the way the sun softly reddened the wooden furniture, or lightened the wall, she got up and put on her shoes. Once up, all the effect of blurry reality and soft warmth or comfort let place to negative emotions lashing their sharp claws on her: guilt, shame and fear.

The line had been crossed, leaving her changed but the consequences or what she thought as future consequences upset her. How pathetic and funny she thought. Not giving a thing about her unruly appearance with her clothes wrinkled and her hair all over the place, she went out of the door.

Still glued on the knob, she thought hard. Should she wait her host and bid her good-by to all the inhabitants or simply sneak away like the coward she was? Thinking of any confrontation made her heart hammer hard against her chest for exit. The former solution was better!

"Ah!" she cried out at the shadow lurking in her peripheral vision.

Recognizing him she gripped at her chest as a lifeline, her eyes bulging. Images flashed before her eyes and instinctively her muscles strained as one ready to jump miles.

"Hinata. Are you okay?" he asked his voice full of concern. His enthralling voice which bass always soothed and seduced her frightened her so much now -it had said such things not long ago in her mind that froze her.

Sasuke was definitely concerned and his handsome face had an expression she wasn't seeing for now. He was in a sleeveless white top, gray jogging pants and white baskets. His top was clinging desperately on his muscled torso with sweat that covered his arm and stuck his bangs to his forehead. He went for a jog and that new bit of information somehow made her eyes focus on him more than it should have been.

She was mesmerized by the uneven moving of his chest with each breath he took. From her spot it was not difficult to make out his body with the lines his clothes gave out. To that was added their experience of two days ago and poor Hinata lost her foot for a moment.

"You can tell me why you are crying" Sasuke whispered gently, and closed the distance to lift up her chin

She blinked and tried to touch her cheek. Their fingers touched and she retracted hers swiftly. The treacherous tears were there. For how much time they had been there she couldn't say but their presence managed to make her want to cry. Hiccups started to shake her.

Sasuke didn't move from where he was and his hands went back to his sides. It felt so wrong –it felt like bad omen. All those things that haunted her for four hours were on the way to happen and even if she had the chance to see it coming, the anticipation worn her down.

Hinata was not ready to go home yet but staying here when in any moment -whether it being Sasuke's acts or one of their friends coming- karma could bit her hard. She was not ready but knew what she had to do next to smooth everything down for only her father and Neji were concerned about her absence.

Hinata stayed quiet because she didn't know what to say.

"You can't go out like that…"

"I know. I was a bit… lost for a moment"

"Let me help you"

"We have done enough" she said pushing his hands away

"Don't be a fool. Our alibi will depend on your crazy appearance" Sasuke replied and closed the distance to run his fingers through her hair

"We don't have to have a mutual alibi. It-it I- couldn't stand before them b-beside y-you" she started struggling

"Did you forget about the video?" he muttered coldly while gripping her arms

"Let me go!"

"I asked you a question!"

"Of course not! I'm already miserable about that, about Naruto-Kun finding it! I don't want to talk about it or anything! J-just let me go… I prefer it if we d-didn't-"

"Whatever you want or not it's you and me in this. Do you think I want the video to go around?"

"What does it change? We d-don't know who has the video"

"That person sent me the video so they want something from me…"

"And nothing from me; if anything I can deny about being the one on the video. I don't want to be involved with it"

"So you are gonna let me bear our common burden?" he asked his face indifferent but his tone another thing

"… Why would they need to know about the girl? The only one you would hurt would be Sakura and she would think you were drunk… and that's all. You can lie. But if they discover it was m-m-m…"

"You will be able to live with such a lie?"

"I cheated on my boyfriend with his brother; I cheated on one of my few and only girl friend, and I'm going to lie to my father. And to top it all th-there's that… vid-video. That's enough for me to bear and I don't want to add more with the drama if the secret is out. it would be horrible, especially for me."

"And it won't be for me? Is that what you are implying?" he said getting agitated with his grip tightening

"You never felt anything or give a thing about others. Why would it? I won't lose them and there's also my family. I won't sacrifice it on a whim"

"I know where you are going but don't think it gonna work on me. However if you don't want anything to do with me anymore, said it clearly instead of going through despicable ways"

"You know I'm telling the truth. If they think it's only you on that video only Sakura would be sad but she would forgive you. At least you will have your conscience at peace."

"It's like I'm talking to another person"

"Virtue tends to drown in the ocean of interests. I prefer lying… and it's better if we deal with it separately"

Hinata had a determined expression, her blurry eyes meeting Sasuke's indifferent ones. He just stood there when she got pass him, and even when she made it out of the big house.

"Do you need something young master?"

"No, thank you Aori-Sama" he answered, and then went straight to take a bath

.

.

.

.

Sasuke's indifference had the same intensity of an open wound. And as such, she cried into a dark corner of her room.

She didn't intend to run away but unlike Sasuke she wasn't perfect –she wasn't that worshipped. While she knew they would forgive him, it wouldn't be the same for her. Too many time she tried to open up but never would they look past her fault.

Mostly she could stand anything, any obstacles. When her sister broke an inestimable vase of their late mother, she covered her; when Naruto had been caught cheating in class, she said she had been the one to propose; when Ino had been worried about not seeing her menstruations, she went to buy for her pregnancy tests –and she had been caught and punished each time. Punishments, insults, reproaches and even death weren't something she feared anymore after all the things she had been doing for the ones she considered dear to her heart.

Her biggest weakness though was her feelings.

She simply couldn't bear hurting someone's feelings, especially someone she loved. Being hurt in one way or the other wasn't something strange to her, on the contrary, and imagining someone else living through that, especially on her fault was inadmissible.

Yet she had hurt Sasuke… but then again nothing could move him. He was that strong! So she thought.

She just wanted to preserve the security of her universe –but there was sacrifice to do. So lying was little payment against the fact of not having to lost Sakura's friendship and Naruto as a boyfriend.

Anyway, it wasn't as if Sasuke loved her. They did a mistake but that was okay. He was probably unhappy to face it alone, but once the storm would be over he would eventually understand –he always did. He would keep his girlfriend and best friend. End of story.

As for now, her feelings didn't matter -she just wanted to disappear no matter how…

.

.

.

.

Five days went by… and Hinata found a way to escape her hell.

Hanabi asked to spend vacation in Suna and Hinata jumped on the occasion to fly away. The need to clear her mind and avoid any confrontation was all she wished for and never had she thanked her sister existence as she did at that time.

She avoided anyone from her group of friends, had her phone turned all day and night. Her father didn't ask any question, and Neji let it go as if nothing happened. She had been too happy to question her good luck.

She didn't try to contact anyone and once school started again, she hung out with Kiba's new friends. Hinata eventually did her best to ignore her ex 'friends' and almost ran away anytime she shared a class with one of them. However she stopped feeling bad or run away once it was obvious they couldn't care less. Her absence made no difference, and soon drown in the fast pace of things, she was fitting in the new setting.

During that one week, stories about summer parties ran around and one especially made the school speak: Sasuke had cheated on Sakura -but nothing about her. Thus she feared somehow her present among them would betray her and on top of all she felt guilty –guilty of having cheated on her friends trust, guilty of still wanting Sasuke despite everything. She knew life and their feelings were moving on without her but she wanted and needed to adjust to them.

Two weeks went by, two weeks that created different feelings in her.

She started floating instead of sinking because for once she knew what she was to expect. She now sat with Karin, Kiba and the others with the formers always sitting her between them. Instead of being ignored or isolated she was being paid attention especially with Karin who loved to tease her. School was good too, and professors didn't appear to be any problem. And to top it all, it was their last year of school, and thus freedom was one last door away…

However it had been acutely annoying because of one straight problem: Sasuke. Once she got him out of her view, she realized how much she missed him.

All morning she dreaded meeting him or him seeking her out. She would always look over her elbow like a paranoiac, and during lunch would look at his table. Karin and Kiba more than once caught her checking out his table and reacted differently.

Part of her wanted to speak to him, ask how he did or how was his summer. But how could she dare? After letting him took on the entire responsibility of their mutual fault alone? For all the speech or dialogues she came up with, the courage lacked. So she kept peering secretly.

How miserable she was! It was only getting worse and the first joy of starting the new and last year dissipated.

To make things worse, Naruto came back. It was okay because she liked him but after him excusing his elf for being a douchebag and thanking her for her feelings (it clicked something wrongly in her) he came up with a gathering with his best friend and his girlfriend aka Sasuke and Sakura.

To sum it up, all the attention was on Sasuke, no one much to her joy asked about her whereabouts, and she shut her mouth unless Naruto made her spoke. She shamefully relished in hearing his voice even though she didn't bring herself to look up at him.

"To be honest the three of you are the most important people for me. I'm sure even if the world ends tomorrow I will be able to count on you. May be we should have an anniversary or something like that" Naruto beamed and Hinata chocked on her drink "are you alright Hina?"

"Y-yeah"

"Well, Hinata is the only want I can stand in that group" Sakura said with a sneer

"What about me?" Naruto asked with an exaggerated hurt tone

"Who cares?" the pinkette said with the same tone

"Sasuke, duh!" Naruto answered with a 'dignified' air

"I have nothing to do with it" Sasuke simply said but Hinata didn't see his expression

"Ha!" Sakura mocked

"Well I don't care too. If you don't like me Sasuke and Hinata do and they are the most wonderful people on earth, I mean, they are my brother and girlfriend"

"Well Sasuke is straight and mine" Sakura said

"What does that mean?" Naruto asked puzzled

No need to say how much that very gathering and topics of subjects made Hinata want to run away quickly. She was ill at ease and thanked the universe for having got back in touch with Kiba at that party. At least she would have to go through such events on day to day basis.

Now that she got so close of Sasuke even if they didn't exchanged even a single word (only their fingers brushed when he sought for the ketchup) she wanted more.

That Monday, which followed the haunting week-end she lived through because of the group date, she was in class thinking of a way to get closer to Sasuke. But all the situation or conversation that came to her mind felt either stupid or look like worst-case scenario.

She really wanted to talk to him so during the class they shared she tried. She needed to talk to him but ever since that day it was like a barrier had been built between them. It was her entire fault thus the first effort should have to come from her. It hadn't been his fault yet she had treated him as if, and dared to be angry even though it wasn't exactly aiming him. She had been afraid and thought putting distance between them would have helped but it made matter worse. They should have tried to make through it together. But then what? It was that answer that freaked her out and even now she still couldn't answer…

He was going out of class when she spotted him -he was closing the line of students that were exiting. She made it to him discreetly and half expected him to turn when she approached –he usually did it before. But he didn't.

"Hello, Sasuke-kun"

He simply nodded, once.

Despite them having the same friends and sharing classes almost every day, though he was only a few paces away or her having all of his contacts, that awkward greeting had been their last contact until four days later. Meanwhile she would observe him meticulously at a certain distance, unable to stop herself. And he would haunt her into her dreams which ended in her cursing her own self for having that tendency of obsession. It was becoming pathetic.

However her ache had been tremendously soothed on Friday. When the bell rang she stayed glued to her chair -it was too let him have all the time to get out and not have a chance to stare stupidly at him. She felt like a looser and a stalker, which was a terrible mixture for her. That was a habit that should be eliminated.

When she looked up ready to go, she freaked out and chocked down a scream.

"I thought you stopped to do that?" she asked with her face flushed, and heart racing

"Do what?" he asked back with an eyebrow arched

"Appear out of thin air like a ghost"

"It's not my fault if you have been zooning out so much lately" his voice was quiet yet warm as she remembered – muted, melting in her ears like honey on tongue.

She stared stupidly like ever. He stared back, scrutinizing every inch of her face. Suddenly aware of their inappropriate proximity and his eyes, she looked down trying to reorganize her own tangled thoughts.

"I thought you were supposed to be ignoring me, not frightening me to death" she said, looking at her nails

"I never pretended you didn't exist"

"So you are trying to scare me to death?" she asked with a soft mock tone, seeing in that a light opening to her mission

"From what I remember you were the one who suggested we part way. So your observation is irrelevant"

All sign of humor left the conversation at that moment.

"Why are you there then?"

"Surprisingly Karin contacted me, pleading me to talk to you"

"What?"

"She told me how much you were miserable about us and you kept looking my way. That you terribly missed me"

All color drained from her and her body froze. She almost looked like a stone statue. A cold sensation ran freely on her spine in slow motion, and her heart seemed to stop. Her stomach churned and never had she wished the ground to open and suck her away into oblivion. She wanted to weep, to scream, to puke yet she stayed stiff and wished Sasuke continued his path earlier.

How the hell did Karin know about her feelings? How did she dare? And how on earth did Sasuke and Karin talk together? He never gave a thing about anyone beside Sakura and Naruto! And Karin was supposed to be his fan girl and thus not only should they have not talked together because of Sasuke's way of thinking but she should not have talked about her feelings!

She suspected Sasuke to be in love with Sakura, and she was ashamed to have any feelings for him. After all that happened and because of their relationships she shouldn't. She felt like a bitch and lost respect of herself and assumed Sasuke did the same -he didn't even look her way when she greeted him on Monday, so to have him knowing about her true feelings… if there was any chance for them to get back on time it was over now, she thought.

"How are you two doing lovebirds?"

Immediately Hinata recognized the vivid and happy voice. She peeked over her shoulders and saw Karin, her elbows on Sasuke's shoulder but he didn't remove it. She was awed now. So they were friends now? A sense of jealousy coursed through her chest, along the dreaded question: did Sasuke replace her? What Karin did was in fact a cunny move or not? Overflow of information torn her mind a bit more.

"What are you t-talking about?"

"Come on Hinata! It is blond heads who are supposed to be stupid not red ones"

"Temari-san is second of her year" she replied, then mentally face-palmed her

"Who cares? Anyway, you two should thank me. I mean I actually made the reunion possible. You were moping around like emo kids."

"I still d-don't know w-what y-you are referring to. Sasuke-kun i-is Sakura-Chan-"

"Hyuga stop it. Really, just stop it" Karin rolled her eyes, waving her hand

"Please Karin-Chan tell Sasuke-kun you didn't mean it. It is really awkward for us now"

"I actually saw the video of you last summer. You were going at it like Viagra infested rabbits" the red haired teen laughed

A heavy stone fell at the pit of Hinata's stomach.

It took a while to integrate the meaning of that sentence and the implication. So she knew! How did she know? Was it her the blackmailer? Is that why they were friend? But then she could blackmail him into going out with her. So why telling him she, Hinata, was missing him?

Hinata tried to talk but words failed her. Despite all the emotions running through her veins, she was still cold.

"Don't waste your breathe. I know about you two"

Despite the tone being almost neutral, on the verge of being mocking it didn't brush Hinata the right way. After all, her pent-up fear could not be put aside especially knowing what the whole affair meant for anyone concerned about it. She just looked bewildered and unable to say anything.

"How d-did y-you… how did you?"

"Well if you are implying I was the one to capture your sex tape, I wasn't." Karin said with slowness, marking her importance at knowing the depths of the frightening secret that had shaken the school for two weeks straight. "It was Suigetsu. He told me he saw when you two were getting all hot like bunnies and followed you. He waited the right moment then filmed everything.

He was planning on using it against Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto but I quickly intercepted it when he sent it to your phone. Since he called Sasuke to threaten him during the summer we met up and I fixed any problem. I would have told you but you disappeared out of the map.

After the first day of class I thought Sasuke informed you since you two were involved and probably sought out how to deal with it together I didn't try to poke my nose into it any more.

In the mean time I saw how you were miserably stalking him so I decided to intervene"

"She didn't know" Sasuke coolly talked

"How is that?"

"She preferred that we deal with it separately"

"Such a shame! Now I see why she kept staring. Poor thing"

"Why, Suigetsu didn't think it could ruin me in the process?"

"How naïve! When someone wants something they can do anything and the impossible to achieve their wishes. Beware little one!" Karin moved her hands in the air mimicking an evil witch

"Who else know?" Hinata eventually asked

"Just me and Suigetsu and without the video nothing will happen. The rumor had been running wild because of that dick's girlfriend who threw the party! Sakura eventually forgave Sasuke –who can't? - and Naruto moped around while supporting Sakura and even fought Sasuke for hurting Sakura-Chan" she said in a mocking high pitch voice, rolling her eyes for the umpteenth time "it had been crazy Nata. Anyway, even if he dared to open his stupid ass mouth, no one would believe him because no one can feature you two together. Even I was surprised as fuck" she said in an almost insulting bewilderment "but everything is okay now."

"Was Kiba-Kun in that?"

"I said no one else knew! Why do you ask? Do you know something?" Karin asked with what Hinata deemed normal

"N-no it's just that Suigetsu-kun and Kiba-Kun seem to hold grudge against… Sasuke-kun" she felt an unwanted thrill went through her as she said his name

"Leave us alone"

"As you wish Sasuke-Kun"

Karin left the room after kissing Hinata's cheeks and bidding her good-by to Sasuke in a seductive way. Hinata noticed that Karin removed her glasses which she never did when with the others.

She watched cautiously. Sasuke was still staring down at her. In the maelstrom of emotions that was hers; it felt almost unreal to have him there. He was handsomer than ever and she felt she shouldn't even be there. It was not her but reality, and in reality it was about classes of people and his was far away from hers.

He seemed to be waiting for her to say something

"Break time will finish soon"

"Sorry about your lunch."

"It's okay"

"Hey… don't be ashamed about what Karin said. If it was me I wouldn't"

"Things are different when feelings are not shared"

"… I can see that you are happy amongst your new friends"

"Yeah, they are nice, nicer than- they are nice"

"You should be on your guards though, especially with Karin"

"I can see that you two became friends" she said with an involuntary note of petulance

"I noticed that you kept staring in my direction during the last week"

"O-oh…"

"Why? And answer truthfully"

"I… I wanted to talk to you… to apologize for my behavior last summer"

"I forgive you… even though there's no need"

"I need that because I shouldn't have said all those things or let you assume everything"

"But you were right. The way things were handled helped the process. Naruto effectively punched me but things got back on track and you still have your boyfriend and friends"

"But it is not what I want-"

"You said so and talked about interests."

"I was afraid! There're so many things you don't know"

" You are just a bit out of everything because you started walking with different people"

"On the contrary it opened my eyes. Do you forget that you are the only one to even mention the fact that I went away?"

"The world doesn't turn around you"

"I know and don't care"

"What do you wish then?"

"You-I got tired of trying to stay away from the band even if they ignore me. I miss you guys"

"Naruto is the best way to come back not me."

"But you are one of them and -and it is still the same"

"One of them? You surprise me. So your old friends became stranger to you?"

"I didn't mean it like that!"

"Ah! What do you mean then?"

That breathtaking crooked smiled she knew so well graced his lips as he looked at her. She smiled back.

"They are not stranger and that's why I miss them"

"I don't really see how that could be a problem"

"So… you mean we are friends again?" she asked hopefully

"Friends…" he mused, questioning

"Or were you tricking me?"

"The problem's that all this feel like a bitter déjà-vu" Sasuke said with a grimace

"Well, we can try again I suppose. I'm sure it'll be different –even if I'm not the best of friends in the world" her smile was faltering, her insecurity visible

"Neither am I"

"But we can try… again"

He looked down at her with such emotion that melted her chest away. His clouded half-lidded eyes reminded her of the warm of those old days and the usual languor and nostalgia troubled her mind. He seemed to be wavering, torn by some internal dilemmas. His eyes locked with hers, and she guessed he was making his decision.

"I spent enough time thinking and I –and I know that no matter what I would always do my best to make it work out"

"It sound weird"

"Yeah I know" she almost giggled

"It is like the last" he whispered, as she reached forward, without thinking, to touch his crossed arms on the table.

"What do you mean?"

"Why do you keep coming back? Even when you shouldn't like now. Everything is… better that way" his voice was now husky, and he glanced under his lashes with troubled eyes

"D-do you prefer me t-to keep distances with you?"

"Are you denying the fact that things are easier when we are not friends?" he murmured leaning closer as he spoke, his dark eyes piercing

Hinata breathed heavily. It took her longer than normal to answer as she looked away.

"N-not. But then anything that worth it isn't easy"

"May be this time around it doesn't worth the sacrifice" he said with a cold voice

She was shocked for a second then looked up again.

"Of course it does; of course it is worth it because I… care a lot about you. I-I-I don't want to lose y-you. What we share is too precious for me to lose it"

"You are incomprehensible"

"Does it mean we are friends again?"

He removed his forearms from under her fingers which again painfully immobilized her on the spot. Sasuke wordlessly touched, caressed the side of face with his fingertips, from her temple to her jawline. Then he dropped his face and kissed her lips.

It wasn't extravagant as their precedents. Hinata was too stunned to respond and Sasuke just lightly brushed his lips against her, like the touch of a feather. He stroked her cheeks and pecked her lips once again. But it was his eyes that scared her the most –his expression was torn, almost pained, and so fiercely gorgeous that the ache to touch him to soothe his pains and hers flared strongly. Her words that should prevent the omen to fell down on her got stuck in her throat. Please, her mind screamed

"It won't bring anything good for us to be friends"

He rose, hesitant, conflict raging in his eyes, and then swiftly kissed her lips again leaving behind a burning trail that waited to hurt like would a hot iron.

Sasuke turned without a word and strode toward the exit, leaving a cold Hinata behind.

…..

Whoa! Longest chapter in this story! Practically the double of others but I couldn't cut it in half because this story has to be finish in eight part for four chapter and that's it. I'm proud of me however because I never hit chapter four before. One of my darkest secret is that I actually erase all of my past chapters and the longest had two chapters! Only! But, hey, people change.

Sad isn't it? How would we do without drama? Anyway, I totally agree with Sasuke. With all the things that happened between them, being friend would be ridiculous and the story would repeat, including them breaking apart. At least I think. Now, what would happen to them? Will Suigetsu let that be? It is not like Karin can stop him, right?

Let's see all about it next time!

No cheating this time around but let's have the title: … no, not even that or else it would be too easy for you ;)


	6. Recidivist (part II)

Thanks to all of you readers and to you, (reviewers) for letting me something.

I am sorry that my story does have errors and such. If you see any typos or synthases that hurt your sensitive eyes, please notify it so I can not only ease your pain but my English skills. I will do my best to find a beta meanwhile.

…..

Chapter 6: Recidivist

The first she had refused his kiss that fateful evening. He tried to kiss her and only met her indifference and rebuff for the love of a Naruto that broke up with her.

The second time, they had sex during a party. Then next day, she had so much regret that stung him so painfully. It had been such a height of pain he never felt before. And the worst was the afterward feeling. Hinata deep in his core he knew simply wasn't his but at least he had that dream, and he learnt that some dreams simply needed to stay that –dreams. Now what was left was the emotion of a regretful criminal who simply couldn't even forgive or live with himself.

That third time, she came back implying that she missed him. Despite their terrible record, despite all the angst he went through because he felt for the bad one, he was ready to kneel down before her and yet she asked to be friends… then he knew that case was over. Hinata would never see him more than that -a friend. And to his despair, his feelings kept growing.

He tried to reason with himself by supposing it was mere sexual attraction. There was this undeniable attraction, like a guilty pleasure, even if it only came from his side. From time to time his eyes would fell on her hair, or her lips and then stole few glances from her entire being. Soon after, wet dreams started inhabiting his nights. Whether be it sweet dreams or beautiful nightmare, he simply didn't care or try to stop it because it was for him the final proof that it was only sexual… another error committed. The more resistance was made, the harder the addiction became. His loins burned for her and his lips ached to explore her.

After that much failure he tried to value what he had. Sakura was a good girl, and it felt really good to be with someone who kind of adored you. It was safer to try to love someone who actually loves you and after his experience he knew he was better off with receiving that love than giving it first. It was never good to love when you had bad luck.

It didn't work too and the way it failed made him realize how much in trouble he was. It had started with the comparison of Hinata, calm and soft with a discreet yet compelling aura, and Sakura who was more vivid and cheerful. At first he could most of time do with her obvious love and cheerfulness when he was quite dark. But he started finding her a little bit clingy and tiring. While he tried stopping comparing them, he slowly saw Hinata in everything and even caught himself waiting to tell her about what he discovered or saw… but that wasn't the worse about all the trial.

He ended wondering because it was getting more and more into his skin. Why was he so attracted? It had to be answered because to solve problem one should know the reason.

At first he didn't mind having her as friend as unlike Naruto she was more like him. Then, she started slowly growing on him but he didn't see it coming. In reality he minimized it but just like an uncared wound becoming gangrene, spending so much time around her made that slight crush into something much bigger. Around that time she made a great impression on him, and he kept coming back.

There were alike, seeking for light, needing love, always keeping to them… she was most of all like his reflection even if their approach as to how react was different. She mended her wounds with softness while he preferred delve deeper. She simply accepted him and took him as he was and not as the image of perfection and feelings that weren't him.

She was calm, kind, seemed to be able of great love and she wanted it, love and being loved. And like him she craved for it. He saw in her, the debut of something too much big for what they were ready for yet he couldn't yearn for something lesser.

Another important point was the fact that for the first time, he wasn't just receiving but he was giving too, and all her honest thanks made him melt. He wanted to give more, more of him and for someone who spent so much time being closed to the world, opening to someone else was eventful, powerful and almost undeniable.

He opened up so much with her. He felt good with her, even when they were in silence and then he knew, it was more than mere attraction. Then he who spent his time in his own head, own world, he was trapped with her from morning to night, in his dream, in every move… he simply didn't know what to do with him to the point where he cursed his being able to get that obsessed.

There was also this other thing, as if he couldn't explain it. It just felt right to be by her sides, get drunk by her mere present as she was his solace.

Too bad it didn't matter anymore. It looked like his problem was bigger than him. Thanks heavens this was their last year together. Like anyone whose high school sucked big, the proximity of university was a fresh breathe of air in dark time.

…then came the phase with him trying to escape her, running at the sight of the subject of his adoration and misery.

But eventually it couldn't last, and it didn't. Yet that wasn't the worst part.

The worst thing since his kind of 'break up' with Hinata was that red haired Karin rubbing it in his face.

While it could have been okay when he sometimes experienced just saying Hinata's name and appreciate the way it rolled on his tongue, the fact that while he stole glances of Hinata here and there, by her sides Karin caught him plenty of times and then started harassing him…

One of these dreadful events was on the point to ensue.

"My, my Sasuke-Kun! You just keep staring at our little Hina-Chan? You are not subtle"

"Karin… move away" he simply told her as she leaned toward him on her chair pushed formerly beside his.

"Aw, don't me like that. I was just teasing"

"Of course"

"Ha, ha, yeah. But seriously, it is painful to see you look at her so enamored without approaching her. I feel for you because I once had been in that position… and I'm going to be your fairy godmother" she gleefully announced

"It's not written Cinderella anywhere on me"

"Neither is Sasuke"

"But apparently I go about this name"

"Stop playing hard to get -doing that will only keep you from being happy. One should fight even if real dirty to get what one wants. How is that you kissed her good-by when she wanted you?"

"It's not your place to judge"

"Yeah but I'm here for a friend and wouldn't mind being there as a friend for you too. When you love someone even if being friend is the only way you can be with them, you would."

"You can keep-"

"Damn you Uchiha! Do you think it is right to be with a girl when you are in love with someone else?"

"Karin" she blushed when her name left his lips she watched intently "I already thanked you for what you did about the video and all information you gave and I meant it. What happened was a big mistake and I felt guilty enough because of Sakura. I love Sakura and I ask you to stay away from her"

"You wish you did. And for Sakura how many times am I going to tell you it was Kin and not me?"

"I've got to go"

"We aren't finished. Is that why you keep looking Hinata's very move? Come on I'm not that stupid"

"Being attracted and being in love is two different things"

"So you are attracted? Why don't you give in? They say to win over a temptation, one should give in"

"Are you some kind of demon send to torture me? You are literally everywhere"

Sasuke shared a class with Hinata and Karin. That break time, she simply asked Hinata to join the other because she had unfinished business. He knew he should have moved earlier but the view of Hinata shy expression manage to distract him; once the charm was over he cursed himself for the umpteenth time since that game of hide and seek started.

He felt like a stalker, a loser and life was getting him back for it.

"It's about interest. And my interest here is the happiness of a dear one"

"How about you accept my gratitude and get over it?"

"I accept your gratitude"

"Just get off my back. I'm not sure you'd like to get on my bad side"

"If anything, I'm not afraid of you"

"What is your exact problem?"

"Do you think Sakura loves you? Come on wake up, you two have nothing in common. All I see is a fan girl clinging on her idealistic view of her god! But you and Hinata? You guys are cute and it is obvious you are meant for each other because you are alike. Don't get manipulated by these stupidities about groups and what your friends want… Hinata won't stop saying how much she loves you and how she would love to have you back"

"Stop your bullshit. Sakura is fine and we do get along. I won't ruin it because you feel like fulfilling your fantasy" Sasuke got colder than the beginning of the conversation, yet Karin seemed getting happier

"You are not the only guy. You see, there's this guy named Toneri who is interested in Hinata and he's quite hot! Just stay there and let her get by you"

"She l-"

"Loves you? Well, love can die if one doesn't nourish it"

"So be it"

His verdict? Karin was trying to manipulate things. There was also the fact that something was wrong with the story about the video, and how by that time she started clinging, calling, texting and talking on and on. Befriending she said but he didn't feel like it even though he didn't exactly rebuff her. It never rebuffed people it was his expression and recurrent coldness that did that for him but that was another thing.

He knew the red haired girl didn't like Sakura especially after the entire incident with Sakura's molestation and hair-cutting. How better revenge than to throw in her face that her boyfriend loved another girl? A friend of hers to top it all?

Why was it the worst part? She was poisoning him. There was that part of him that kept saying you didn't try hard enough. She is getting away. May be she love you and you are missing your chance! Hope started flourishing and started affecting him that it became obvious -even Sakura stated questioning him about why he kept looking their way and immediately thought it was about Karin, which wasn't false.

So he avoided her (Karin) like the plague she was, but she was hard to get rid of. Even better, she started promising him regrets and how he would never find happiness with Sakura. The only way to get rid of her seemed to know the real story about the video. The only way to get to that was asking Hinata to know more about that. That was how he ended trying to convince him that it was only for his peace and Sakura peace.

But he wasn't that much stupid so doubts and restrain kept any moves from happening.

She didn't seem like the kind of girl to have morals when her interests were concerned. Now the question was how far could she go?

The answer didn't last longer than two days after their last conversation.

Karin and Sasuke shared a class that day and she threw him a paper reading 'Meet me at the end. It's important'. It was clear for him now. He would see for now how she was going to deal with things before taking his next moves.

He got ready for the confrontation only to end… face to face with a pale Hinata. He was still on his chair when Karin dragged her forcefully beside his desk.

"You two need to speak like right now. It's now or never" Karin said before shoving Hinata in the chair before him.

How long it had been since they last saw each other this close.

Karin turned toward Sasuke and spoke up again.

"You see this girl here? She loves you. Like real bad. Thus, she needs closure so everyone can move on with their business" Karin tiredly spoke with a hard edge

Karin's voice cut through the magic and Sasuke turned stiff and guarded while Hinata was more than embarrassed, unable to look at him. What a change after all those glances she kept throwing at him those past two days.

"S-sorry about Karin-Chan. She didn't m-mean it"

"How have you been?" he suddenly asked

"…Fine... And… you?" she gulped

"If we subtract the whining of Naruto about your absence during group dates, I would say fine. You followed my advice"

"What?" she blinked blankly

"I told you once to do something about you and Naruto. Now he actually misses you"

"Ah… y-yes"

"You are doing well. But you should be careful about your new friends, especially Karin"

"I feel better with them" she said with that old warm voice she used to get whenever they were sharing something

Sasuke was too agitated for that.

"Everybody knows they do drug" his tone read as what they hell are you doing with them?

It was when it left his lips that he suddenly got the seriousness of the fact that she daily associated with them. She was in danger. God forbid she had already started herself doing that.

He swiftly checked her thoroughly to see any evidence but when his body started playing against him and his lips ached again he stopped. An evident scowl formed on his gorgeous features.

"When they do I'm actually left on my own" she replied as a child getting reprimanded but trying to justify itself

"For how much time?"

"As much as I would want"

"Don't be naïve" he hissed

An awkward silence ensued. Hinata looked at the table, a tensed hand on her neck and Sasuke was still staring with his knuckles turning white from the pressure between his fingers.

"You are nothing like those losers. Don't ruin your life following them"

"I am like them. Not only do they actually pay attention to me, but they accept me as I am. Now, if you insult them, you insult me. Damn, I don't even know what I'm doing here!" Hinata half hissed, starting to get angry too

"Obeying whatever your master says"

"She was trying to help me! But then-"

"All I see is she trying to ruin the balance between Naruto, Sakura and me –unless she is trying to use you as an extension of her person?"

"What she said was true!" Hinata cried, her eyes brimming with tears but her voice softened "if you don't feel anything it is fine but do not spit on my feelings"

His heart rate increased commensurably, but strangely enough it only made him colder and suspicious

"Last time I checked you were in love with Naruto and only asked my friendship. And I lately heard of some Toneri guy by your dear friend Karin"

"I wanted your friendship because I thought you didn't want me any other way, and I just wanted to be by your sides… then you refused even t-that. And for Toneri-kun I don't know why she told you about it. I'm not interested"

"How can you say that? I… I tried so many times to get closer to you"

"All you did up until now was to kiss me, or-" she blushed, rushing her words "it was only physical approaches and we know things like that tend to ruin relationships"

"I can't believe you. You always declared loving Naruto and that always shaped your actions. You became my friend because of Naruto; you rejected me plenty of times because of Naruto; we got closer because Naruto dump you and once you kissed me calling me Naruto. And I am not telling you how many times while being with me I could definitely tell you were wishing I fucking was Naruto"

"What are you trying to say?"

"The real Hinata is in love with Naruto and this one here is the product of either Karin or sniffing drug around with those losers"

Sasuke was frowning. Hinata was baffled, shocked and hurt. He saw how all colors drained from her face and her small frame shivering. Never had he seen that expression that followed on her usual soft face –she was the perfect reflection of himself before Naruto.

"…So that's what you think of me now?"

"I don't know. You've been away for long enough to change"

"What do you feel about me?"

"… nothing"

In one strike his words blew away two unstable minds.

"Everything had been said. I hope Karin-Chan would stop pushing me now"

She got up ready to leave. The bell rang at that very time so they actually had to join their classes. But Sasuke wasn't having any of that. He caught her by the wrist.

"You are going nowhere. So you confess it. Karin was behind everything" he hissed counting on his anger to help him keep his façade

"It's about time to go back to class" she fought against his grip that only grew stronger

"You won't use it as an excuse"

He dragged her to his ancient spot, the roof. There wasn't much nostalgia since nothing ever occurred there –though even if there had been anything good to it, nothing could have stopped him from talking about what was on hands.

"Why are you doing this to me? You said you didn't care!"

"Are you really surprise? You've rejected me three times, Karin hates Sakura, Suigetsu and Kiba hates Naruto and me, and you implied you never felt good when you were hanging around us. What do you want me to say?"

"Nothing. Just let me go. Classes had started already"

"I asked you a question" he groaned closing the distance between them, thinking it was just to intimidate her into answering his questions

"What do you want me to say when everything I tell you, you reject it, accusing me of horrible things"

"What I want to hear is the real one –the one that loves Naruto and that is friend with Sakura"

"And I wanted you to say you love me too, and kiss me passionately but I guess no one will have what they want"

"Don't you understand?" he almost pleaded

"I do. I always did when it came to you. But right now we are not on the same wavelength."

"I don't believe you"

"I can't prove anything. It's about trust and I can see-"

He kissed her. She tried to pull away but he hardened his grip, coercing her into arching her back to fit perfectly into him. How he had been hungry to just touch her! After being so much tormented by erotic dreams, hopes it only aggravated his situation. As for now he couldn't really get more than a kiss, so he avidly lashed on what he could get for now –her lips.

After bruising her lips with a raw kiss, a harsh sound pierced the silence. He received what they both knew he deserved. However the stung on his cheek didn't keep the adrenaline and excitement coursing through his veins and he thanked her unsuspecting back bone for slapping reality into him. But her words were another thing.

"Whatever the problem is between you, Karin and Sakura don't take me as the vessel for you anger. I won't get involved. I had had enough angst and misery for an entire life."

A staff member of the school had been alerted by the voices and once he got his hands on them, they went sent to the chairman's office. Tsunade punished them as expected with detention on Saturday –it was to prevent good students from turning rebel, so no favors- and rumors tried to rise again. However it died quickly because like Karin once said no one could put them in the same phrase unless they caught him red-handed.

During the following week, Hinata simply didn't even glance his way and Karin stopped harassing him but didn't stop shooting daggers in Sakura's way.

One afternoon eventually, Karin sent him a picture of a fair haired guy smiling to a shy Hinata with a legend indicating that the stranger was Toneri and he just lost the party. He instantly knew there was something big Karin was preparing because Hinata couldn't do that.

There were two possibilities: either she was simply trying to make Hinata cut any ties with them –but what for? Hinata did pretty well on her own- or she knew Sasuke did have feelings and was preparing something with that Toneri guy against Hinata. All in all Hinata was in danger and he needed to free her from their grips.

He stalked her.

Sasuke discover many things about him in that lapse of time: he didn't back on anything when he wanted something and morals were easily drown in the ocean of interests; he could never get sleep until he got what he needed; he was hard and greedy, selfish, narrow minded. To top it all, there wasn't even a hint of guilt in him while breaking society's rules.

But he had one solid argument. Hinata was hanging with dangerous people and thus anything bad could occur. He would be there then to keep her from doing anything rash.

It didn't take long though for Hinata to catch him stalking her. It turned into a game where Hinata would spot him and he would just smirk. How she managed in doing so, he didn't know or care about. All that mattered was she knew.

One day, she dared walking alone to the park they used to hang around –that park where he first tried to kiss her. There were some similarities from that day with the beautiful setting, the amazing colors in which the day was slowly dying away and the beautiful grass and peaceful silence with the wind blowing her hair. Yet differences were evident in the distance that now existed in their relationship, and the darker way Hinata was clothed –dark boots and leggings along a medium sized bottom-long top divided into by black and white horizontally- and her moody expression.

"Stop following me around. It's creepy"

"It's not like I ever been normal"

"You think you are funny?"

"Well, you used to laugh at my lame jokes"

"What do you want?"

"I never asked anything. I'm fine"

"You know people call police on those like you?"

"Why didn't you do it?"

"Because I found it better to warn an ex friend before doing anything rash"

"Why don't we call on the police? After all, I'm sure they would love to hear about my stalking as much as your 'new' friends' tendency of taking drugs… I'm surprised you give your support to that" he said with a light tone

It was surprising the way he talked so calmly as if nothing had ruined their friendship or whatever it was. He was even smiling, his voice drawling as he peered at her through half-lidded eyes. He had admitted something long before to him and was now taking advantage of opportunities life threw his way.

"Of course I do not"

"So what? You trust Karin more than I? You accused both of us but you trust her more?"

"Why are you always around?"

"Because I've lost to you"

"What? What are you-"

"You have been way stronger than me" he said, a warm and mischievous ring in his tone

They stared at each other. He saw how her eyes sucked him in, especially his face. Her gaze got unfocused, her lips parted then her body shivered. She bit her lips and looked away. He wanted her so much but restrained himself because catastrophes usually followed his kisses.

"I was honest when I said it -I love you, I started around the time we actually spent time together. But I won't lie, I care about Naruto-kun too. All that don't matter now and things are probably better like that with me away… I had been too much hurt, so I'd better have you as farther away as possible"

"So you love two people? Is that possible?"

"I just do but it doesn't matter I said"

"Why then do you avoid us if you love us?"

"Because… b-because it's not normal"

"Liar, liar you little nose is lengthening"

She instantly rubbed her nose with a pout that made him chuckle. She blushed and looked away.

"You… Is there something I can do so you leave me alone?"

"No"

"Why?"

"Why do you keep walking with Karin? She's dangerous…"

"She's fine and always takes my side. The only one Karin doesn't like is Sakura-Chan but it is girlish bickering much like Ino- Chan and Sakura-Chan"

"Are you that naïve? It's clear she has other business"

"Is that all? If then, I'll be careful"

"Why did you stop walking with us?"

"I didn't feel at my place."

"You always told me you felt at ease with me"

"Yes, but… I- we parted badly and Naruto-kun -since you like to insist on him- he didn't manifest and the others didn't care so what the use?"

"You are incredible - always pushing me to the limits I fix myself" he muttered much to himself

"What?"

"I do care and I'm worried about your sanity" he finally said, pushing a deep breathe

"You are not obliged to say such thing"

"Not I'm not because I prefer keeping to myself but apparently you are not subtle enough to get hints I sent your ways" he grumped

"I'm fine"

"How would I know you aren't taking their shit?"

"I will call you every time?"

"Not enough… I will come take you every time before you go back home"

"Sasuke-kun-"

"Or else I will report your strange behavior and tell to any adult I could that you are walking with drug addicts"

"y-you are threatening me?"

"No, just taking care of you. Come on, I'm not asking your every minute but just to check out on you"

"I don't know"

"Yes you know, and you know it's better that way. You know that criminal rate increases every day and I won't let anything happen to you while I can do something"

It was true: walking with those people could bring her more trouble than she could bear. There was enough material to worry about. It wasn't his plan to get thing back like before as stalking was 'enough' but it happened and he blessed the first time is luck showed.

He told himself he didn't want her going out with those crazy teens and that was why he couldn't let her be. Not too later after that, Kiba asked him to keep Hinata from coming any close his friends and Sasuke didn't ask twice. Suddenly they started to push Hinata aside and he didn't care why but take advantage of it and they ended spending big amount of time together like before.

Slowly they ended with each other as the beginning and the end of their world, and slowly withdraw from their surroundings… Hinata got back with him and everything was alright again, right?

…..

My sister (?) was smoking weeds besides me when I was writing it. XD –the effects are still on me *.*-

Too much words… just too much. Argh! I aimed for 1900 to 2500 words max and here we got more than 4000 words… OMG!

Anyway, two chapters left! I respect all those having so many chapters and finished it eventually. I'm at two chapters from the end and I'm already crying and curling into a ball in a darker corner (


End file.
